Functional safety represents a clear differentiator for current and future products in the automotive industry, for example. Concepts may be established to achieve corresponding targets in terms of an automotive safety integrity level (ASIL). To achieve a dedicated ASIL level, different target parameters, e.g. Failure-in-time (FIT) rate, diagnostic coverage, single point faults metrics (SPFM), and latent fault metrics (LPFM) may be expected to achieve a dedicated value. Functional safety in position sensors, e.g. angle sensors, may need to be improved, for example.